An Evening in Midgar
by Tayashia
Summary: A one shoot done to "Can You Feel the Love/ Can't let them feel the love" from Lion King and Lion King 1/2. Genesis drags Sephiroth around causing trouble for Angeal and his date.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Disney.**

**So my sister and I were talking about the possiblity of this story. I couldn't help but write it. So far it is a oneshot...might I might make more short ones latter.**

* * *

Genesis watched Angeal walk off with the girl. He was fuming as his best friend was taken away from the trio's outing. It was a rare occasion for all three of them to have time off. He looked at Sephiroth and lost his patience.

"This stinks!" Genesis exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"I am sorry?" Septhiroth asked as he looked at his red clad mad friend.

"Them! Him. Her." Genesis pointed to Angeal and his lady friend as they continued to walk away. He felt his anger rise when Sephiroth just continued to looked at him. "I can see what's happening."

"What?" Sephiroth asked in his monotone voice.

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?" Sephiroth was starting to get angry with Genesis with how vague he was being.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two." Genesis stated as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh?" Sephiroth had no clue where Genesis was going with this, so he decided to just follow along.

"Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!" With the last part Genesis threw fire balls into the night sky.

There was an akward silence as Sephiroth stared at Genesis trying to figure out what Genesis's problem is. Falling in love is a good thing. Right?

"The problem Sephy is that 'Gel is going to fall in love with her and it will drive a stake right into the heart of our friendship." Genesis explained.

"Well, I guess we should do something about it." Sephiroth said slowly.

"And I know what we're going to do!" Genesis cackled as he smacked his fist into his hand. "Sephiroth, we can't let them feel the love tonight!"

Genesis walked off, Sephiroth following. They spotted the two sitting on a bench drinking coffee. Genesis smiled wickedly.

"You see that?" Genesis points to the hot drink.

"I believe that is coffee." Sephiroth said not seeing the point.

"We will spill it over her." Genesis said walking off. Sephiroth watched him go, unsure of what to do.

Sephiroth saw the glow of the matria too late to do anything about it. Seconds later a gust of wind came at the unseeing couple and the girl spilt coffee over her jacket. Sephiroth stared in amazement at Geneses's evil smirk. His attention was turned back to the couple. Angeal had taken off his jacket and given it to the girl. Sephiroth flinched as he saw the street sign fall and hit Genesis, again he was too slow to stop it. Sephiroth looked away to see the girl hug Angeal and they started walking off, by the time they turned the corner Genesis had unburied himself. Sephiroth walked over to check on him. Without saying a word, Genesis followed the two around the corner. What has Sephiroth gotten himself into?

"You," Genesis said to a cadet. "Angeal is trying to get that girl off of him. Can you help?"

"Sure." The cadet said taking off down the street.

"Genesis what are you planning?" Sephiroth asked as the poor kid stopped to pick up some chocolate.

"Easy, get someone in between them." Genesis watched horrified as the cadet obviously fell in love with the chocolate seller.

"It seems you have played match maker." Sephiroth said.

"*#$%!" Genesis said as he kicked a stand and a book landed on his foot.

"It appears that every time you try to drive them apart, you end up hurting yourself." Sephiroth observed as he watched Genesis trail after the couple.

They followed them into a restaurant. Genesis smirked as he walked back out. Sephiroth stayed put and looked at the room. He nodded his head towards the Director Lazard and Director Vled and turned his attention back at the door to see Genesis with a cup of something in his hand.

"What's—" Sephiroth was cut off when Genesis held up his finger.

"Sidetrack the waiter when he comes out with their food." Genesis instructed.

Not knowing better Sephiroth asked the man for directions to the museum. While the waiter was distracted, Genesis dumped the cup full of bugs onto the food and replaced the cover. Sephiroth's eyes slightly widened as the waiter turned around and walked away. He was again a little late to stop the mess as the plates of food were given to the directors. Slightly pale he walked out of the restaurant. Sephiroth looked up when Genesis walked out 20 minutes later.

"You should have told me that the food was the directors'." Genesis accused.

"You didn't tell me your—" Sephiroth was interrupted again as Genesis took off after Angeal and his date once more. "I don't think this is… why do I even try?"

"They are headed to the movies!" Genesis cheered when they turned towards the building. "This way."

"Genesis I don't think this is a good thing." Sephiroth said as they took a short cut to the theaters.

"You will just have to wait and see Sephiroth." Genesis said as he determinedly walked forward.

Sephiroth sighed as he followed him into the theaters. They had managed to get there before the couple. The theater was a small one with only one movie showing. The room itself had two sections of seating with a runway down the middle. Genesis tossed Sepiroth one side of the rope and hid in one side of the aisle.

"Okay, you hide on the other side and when I give the signal pull the rope tight." Genesis instructed.

"I really—" Sephiroth tried yet again to voice his concerns only to be interrupted.

"I hear them comeing, hide!" Genesis hissed.

Sephiroth followed orders but didn't like where this was going. He saw Angeal and the girl walk in and just before they got to the line Genesis gave the signal. Sephiroth realizing what he was planning let go. The couple walked right by them with no incidents. Even though Sephiroth didn't pull, Genesis did and ended up knocking himself off balance. Genesis hunched over again and seemed to be shooting daggers at Sephiroth. As soon as the movie started, Sephiroth snuck out, with Genesis on his tail.

"What was that about?" Genesis demanded. "She was making those eyes!"

"He was smiling that smile." Sephiroth said proud of his friend.

"They're laughing…. And hugging…" Genesis said almost begging Sephiroth to go back in and fix things. "…and if he falls in love to night, it can be assumed."

Sephiroth looked at his distraught friend. "He's carefree days with us are history?"

"In short our pal is doomed!" Genesis nearly yelled.

Sephiroth started at him, shook his head and walked away.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Angeal stormed into the room and glared at Genesis. "Lazard told me the trouble that you got into last night."

"Look I didn't want you to leave us." Genesis said pretending to read Loveless.

"What?" Angeal said taken aback. "Don't tell me that you two were the ones to cause all of the problems. The coffee, and the restaurant."

"As well as the cadet, and the movie theater. I did try to stop him," Sephiroth said as he looked down at his paper work.

"Sephiroth, please don't tell me you were in on it." Angeal pleaded.

"He was." Genesis affirmed as he put his book away. "We couldn't sit back and watch you ruin your life!"

"How was I ruining my life?" Angeal asked exasperated, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You were falling in love with someone?" Sephiroth suggested looking over at Genesis for confirmation.

"I was…I understand Genesis, but Sephiroth?" Angeal said looking at Sephiroth, eyes imploring.

"I did try to stop him." Sephiroth defended himself.

"Genesis, please come with me." Angeal demanded as he was walked out. "Now!"

Sensing Angeal's anger, Genesis followed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Beta Reader Needed

Dear Readers,

So this is not a chapter... I was just wondering if there is anyone (I could use more than one) who is willing to be a Beta reader for me. I am not sure how to get one. If you don't want to be one, do you have any ideas for someone? PM me please of any answers. Thanks! XD

Tayashia XD


End file.
